section8fandomcom-20200214-history
News Archives
This page archives all of the news posts that have been removed from the main page, beginning with the most recent post. =2009= September September 23, 2009 :I've posted the new featured article, quote, and media to the right, and I'm going to try to make this at least a monthly occurrence from now on. :Also, the wiki is in need of your help! We need someone who's up to date on the game (preferably someone who browses the forums a lot) to do the news for us, seeing as how I am obviously incompetent at doing so on a regular basis >.< :So if you've got some free time, drop me a line and I'll set you up with an easy way to do the news for us from now on. ::Tymat 01:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) September 5, 2009 :So I'm retarded, but for some actual news; Section 8 was released for the PC in NA yesterday. '''Some have reported that their local gamestops are already sold out of the games or are having shipping problems. If you want the game now, places like fry's or bestbuy are said to be carrying it, but it probably wouldn't hurt to give your local gamestops or wherever you buy your games a call. It can also be purchased through Steam or D2D, so you guys really have a lot of options. :Also, Section 8's stat portal is now live. It has more statistics than most of us care to even think about, but it really is great, and one of if not the most detailed statistics pages for a game I've ever seen. ::Tymat 19:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) September 1, 2009 :Release day is finally here (for those of you in NA with a 360 anyways >.<). For those of you who have it already; '''how is it? :Let us all know what you think on the Community Portal! For those of us waiting for the game to come out, the wait is almost over. Section 8 is set to release in NA on the PC on Sept. 4--that's just three days away. :Hoping to burn in with y'all soon. ::Tymat 02:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) August August 30, 2009 :So, for those of you that are in the Section 8 Beta you probably know that you received a message from Fileplanet that your beta key expires in 3 days (by the time you read this it's probably 2), not to worry though, for those of you who are located in North America and Canada the retail version releases on the same day the beta ends (Sept 1st) and Sept 4th on PC's, unfortunately however, if you are residing in the UK the release date is postponed to Sept 11 (imagine that....) and Sept 18th for the EU due to technical difficulties when S8 "went gold" (began production of full retail copies). Even more fortunate for you if you live in America or Canada if you pre-ordered S8 chances are Gamespot failed to keep to the release date once again and shipped some copies early (actually in the words of Tymat that mistake is technically chocked full of WIN). Anyway, some of us have been waiting for this moment since development on Section 8 officially began way back in 2005 (Deviantart contains some of the very first digital renders of S8 that date back 2005 from an ex-Timegate employee that posted them on their). Anywho, we have waited long enough and it's time we get what we have so long craved (campy speech is campy lol), let's just pray the reviews are good, until next time.... ::Krypton 11:16 PM, 29 August 2009 (UTC) August 28, 2009 :Timegate finally announced Section 8's release date yesterday. It's been updated in the "Game Profile" section, but for those too lazy to scroll up, I'll list them here as well: North America-Xbox 360 on 9/1 and for PC on 9/4. Both the Xbox 360 and PC version will be available on 9/11 in the UK and Asia Pacific, and 9/18 for the rest of Europe. ::Tymat 22:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) August 21, 2009 :JoePlay has designed a new skin and logo for the wiki, and it looks great. For those of you having trouble seeing it, you'll need to bypass your browser's cache. Those of you using IE, Firefox, or chrome press ctrl+f5 and you should see the new skin. Head over to joe's talk page and give him a big thanks. :Also, ShadowBroker has updated the contents section to reflect some of the new pages better. ::Tymat 04:52, 22 August 2009 (UTC) August 12, 2009 :Though off at a bit of a rocky start, the open beta officially began today. If you wanna join in, head on over to this thread, read up, and click the link inside. :Please note, you will need to register for a free account at fileplanet in order to get into the beta. You do not need to pay for a subscription in order to get into the beta. :Also, I've changed all of the featured media on the right, so take a look at our shiny new article, quote, and video. ::Tymat 20:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) August 5, 2009 :Attention all soldiers! The Section 8 open beta starts on August 10 12! It is open to both European and North American players. Get ready to burn in with us while we finish polishing up the game. :Furthermore, the game is set to be released on September 4. :See you on the battlefield! ::Tymat 06:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) July July 23, 2009 :Hello 8pedia (what else am I supposed to call it....), It comes with great news that as of today Timegate has just unveiled the new Section 8 website (link above) featuring all known official interviews, developer videos, screenshots, weapons, and...ah you get the point, Unfortunately, the community section (forums, leaderboards, ranks, etc) has yet to be released. On lighter news, with the help of ShadowBroker, JoePlay, and I, we have successfully created infoboxes for weapons, vehicles, and characters. Now all we need to do is find out all the other characters besides Corde. Anyway, until next time, this is Krypton Spartan... ::Krypton Spartan 3:25 PM, 23 July (UTC) July 21, 2009 :Krypton Spartan and ShadowBroker have been hard at work editing the new weapon articles and doing general clean-up on the wiki. Also, Krypton (with the help of JoePlay) is in the process of creating infoboxes for the wiki, check out some examples of the weapon and player infoboxes and then head over to the community portal and let us know what you think. Lastly, the closed beta is currently still underway. For those of you looking to get in on all the fun (and trust me, it rocks), head over to joinsection8.com and sign-up. ::Tymat 03:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) June June 28, 2009 :In case you haven't heard, the closed beta for Section 8 started June 25th. Check you're emails for confirmations, or sign up at joinsection8.com ::Note: To those of you in the beta, please do not forget about the NDA. You should not post anything on the wiki unless it has been expressly discussed in an interview or trailer, or it was released by Timegate or Southpeak. :See you on the battlefield! ::Tymat 23:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC) May May 25, 2009 :First off, two new users have joined our ranks, so please welcome Railbender and GIEAxAnnihalator. Now, if you haven't noticed yet, KRYPTON SPARTAN created a whole bunch of articles about the weapons of Section 8. However, like all new articles they need to be edited, tagged, etc. Normally, I would be more than willing to, but I've been pretty busy lately, and I've got finals coming up next week and a busy summer schedule following, so I need some help. A lot of you have been doing great work, so I thank you all ahead of time. :Now then, here's what we need: :* A better infobox for the weapons. If anyone knows how to code them, please go ahead. We can always adjust them later. :* Spellchecking/Editing all the new articles :* Tags (Cleanup, speculation, etc) for all the new articles :* Someone else who is up to date with Section 8 and who can do the news on a more regular basis. :Thanks again. ::Tymat 02:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) May 8, 2009 :So after a pretty dry spell on the wiki for all of us, KRYPTON SPARTAN created two new articles about special armors. Check them out here and here. Furthermore, a whole host of new images has been uploaded to the site since I last mentioned them. :I hope you've all signed up for the beta by now. Those of us who did just recently received E-mails about the upcoming beta (refer to Alpha's post below), and I for one can't wait to get in on the action. Hope to burn-in with you soon! ::Tymat 00:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) May 6, 2009 :TimeGate Studios recently sent out emails to people who will be considered for the beta, and have also announced that it will be released later this fall! You can see the Beta FAQ here, of which contains everything about the beta, and you can see the contents of the email concerning the beta here. I hope I get to see you in-game soon! ::--TheAlpha31 22:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) April April 7, 2009 :A new interview given by Outpostgamez to TimeGate Studios has just been released. You can go check it out here! ::TheAlpha31 23:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) March March 31, 2009 :Section 8 HQ has just recently opened. Its a fansite about the game, and is growing quickly. Go check it out! :Also, TheAlpha31 created a new article: TimeGate Studios. ::Tymat 19:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) March 24, 2009 :The user at IP wrote 3 new articles: Passive Gear, Anti-Air Turrets, and EMP grenades. created Assault Rifle and Heavy Combat Mech. :Once again, please consider with us in the future. ::Tymat 03:26, 25 March 2009 (UTC) March 22, 2009 :Another has created three new articles: United States Empire, Dynamic Combat Missions, and Four-Man Tank. Please, take the 5 minutes to with us, and get more involved in the S8 community! If this was a registered user, make sure you next time. Also, let me know it was you, so I can credit you with the new articles on the community portal. ::Tymat 06:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) March 20, 2009 :Our main page has undergone three changes lately, two more noticeable than the last one. For one, we have a new banner, created by KRYPTON SPARTAN. Second, the featured article has been changed. Lastly, I changed the background around the logo to the navy of the rest of the page, instead of the teal blue tile-like background from before. :Furthermore, an created a new article: Anti-Air Turrets. If the user wants to continue editing/creating, we'd love to have you. Have you thought about with the wiki? ::Tymat 08:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) March 19, 2009 :We have added a gold star to the all members who are a Bureaucrat, and a silver star to all members who are Sysops. It can be found in their User page. :If anybody claims they are a Bureaucrat or Sysop and you don't see a star on their User page, please go to TheAlpha31's talk page, or Tymat's talk page and tell us who the impersonator is. :For a list of legitimate bureaucrats, see . For a list of sysops, see . ::--TheAlpha31 23:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) March 17, 2009 :I re-organized the side-bar (navigation bar) that you see to the left. If you have any comments about it, please tell me so that we can make it more user-friendly. :Also, I created a new article: Clavius System. ::Tymat 05:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) March 15, 2009 :RomeoReject has created 3 new articles for your viewing pleasure: New Madrid, In-Flight Stimulants, and the 1st Recon Platoon are now represented on the wiki. :IGN released an insider interview a few days ago, and it just recently got posted to youtube. It's got a lot of great new info, and a really cool look at the behind the scenes of Section 8. Check out the Featured Media to see it. :Lastly, TheAlpha31 and I further re-organized the contents section to better fit the new articles. ::Tymat 07:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) March 13, 2009 :Please welcome our newest user: ImperialDick. He's from SouthPeak (S8's publisher) and he uploaded a whole bunch of new images to the site. Fords8 and TheAlpha31 uploaded some new images too. Go check them out! :I've been doing a considerable amount of tweaking over the last few days, the only notable result being the "Speculation" box you now see above all of our articles, and the option of putting a "Cleanup" box at the top of articles. To do so, place or at the top of any page you deem necessary. ::Tymat 23:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) March 9, 2009 :We have two new articles: Arm of Orion by RomeoReject and Sky Cranes by yours truly. :Also, I added pages to the list of stubs, and I changed the main page a bit: :* Categorized the Contents Section :* Added a Featured Quote :* Re-organized the Help Us Out Section ::--Tymat 05:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) March 8, 2009 :Fords8 fixed up some issues with the outside links that I missed >.< and I did a little bit of meaningless editing. I also went ahead and changed the wiki to a style that more closely resembles the Section 8 style. Let me know what you think of it on the discussion page (top right), or on the official forums. ::--Tymat 04:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) March 7, 2009 :Just finished up a bit of editing and organizing. I cleaned up the Contents section, and I've also linked a Featured Article and a video for the Featured Media. ::-Tymat Category:Browse